1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing compacted, fully-dense articles from atomized, tool steel alloy particles by isostatic pressing at elevated temperatures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the production of powder-metallurgy produced tool steel alloys by hot isostatic compaction, it is necessary to employ sophisticated, expensive melting practices, such as vacuum melting, to limit the quantity of non-metallic constituents, such as oxides and sulfides to ensure attainment of desired properties, such as bend-fracture strength, with respect to tool steel articles made from these alloys. Practices used in addition to vacuum melting to limit the non-metallic content of the steel include using a wtundish or like practices to remove non-metallics prior to atomization of the molten steel to form the alloy particles for compacting, and close control of the starting materials to ensure a low non-metallic content therein. These practices, as well as vacuum melting, add considerably to the overall manufacturing costs for articles of this type.